shan_shuifandomcom-20200214-history
Shad
Rita Shad is 18 years old. she is transparent and she can fly, nobody can see her. She wants to study in the school, but nobody knows her exitance. She is lonely, stealing something to eat and flying there to here are the best pleasure in her ordinary life. However, in the night, she is visual and she has a power which can heal people. Besides, she has to help others to gather power to make herself be seen in the daytime. She has a magical bell that can make a tinkle sound when someone needs help. Information Edit Full Name Shad Nickname None Gender Female Age 18 Height 175cm Weight 58kg Description Physical Appearance She has tan skin, a round big eyes and golden eyelashes, with long wavy golden hair until her waist, and there is a simple silvery ring in her hair. She is slender and her shoulder has a birthmark which is like a bite of an apple. There is a silvery glittering bell tying in her wrist. Clothing She wears a long white tiered dress, only half of the cuff hung on her right shoulder, and a glittering chain around his waist. Personality She is naughty and innocent, even she can’t be seen, she can make his own happiness, she often go to steel something to eat, but she never steel money, cause money is useless for her. Sometimes, she may hide people’s stuff to make a joke. However, she is very lonely, because she has no friends, she want to go the school to study and see a boy who she loves. In the night, she can be seen and can fly in everywhere, but she is kind, she has to help other in the dark to gather power, then she can be visual, for this, she never give up any hope to help other. Possession Tinkle bell This is a magical bell, when someone is in dangerous, it can make“ding-ding”sound to call attention to shad. Background Hometown TBA Relations Friends * Zhang Feng, on night he cracked a criminal case, Shad provide a clue to Zhang Feng, then they become friends. * Lin Jie, Zhang Feng introduced Lin Jie to her. * Ying Yi, they met in the forest in a dark night. Then they become good friends. Family None Pets None History Once a time shad is visual, but one day she came to a dark forest play, she met a dark and bad witch who put a spell to shad, she can not be seen.That witch has some argues with shad's grand. To make herslf feel good she took revenge on shad. Shad ancient family leave seed inn in the terre tree, the inn can make money to support shad's life, but shad don't want to stay in the inn, she like to fly around to seek adventure and experience the different things. One day, she save a weak fairy's life, in return, the fairy stay in the inn to deal with the inn matter. Category:Character Page